Sir Gerhardt Klein
Sir Gerdardt Klein is the suave, silver-tongued 'diplomat' of The Sway, and commands the Eyes of The Sway, as well; they help him gather information for Duchess Argent, and in turn he reports directly to her. Other Info *'Petpet(?)' - *'Alignment' - Neutral Evil *'DnD Class' - *'Voiceclaim' - Kevin M. Connolly (as Vladimir from League of Legends) History Childhood Abilities Like all members of The Sway's Inner Circle, Sir Klein is more than able to hold his own in a fight; being a Blumaroo, his densely-muscled tail is the most dangerous part of his body, and it's strong enough to break bones with a direct hit; he's also no slouch in hand-to-hand combat. He favors a double-edged cane sword as his weapon of choice, and, naturally, is quite skilled with it. A more interesting tool that he carries, however, is a Tornado Ring; while it's capable of launching a relatively strong, concussive burst of wind, more importantly, it's able to snatch lightweight items off of his opponents. It doesn't always work, however. He generally relies on diplomacy over combat, and is quite good at talking himself out of bad situations that might otherwise end in a fight; if pressed, however, he's quite ruthless, and doesn't have any problems with attempting to kill his opponent. If the mood strikes him, he might even toy with his opponent, either by taunting them or by prolonging their potential suffering. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'The Sway's Inner Circle' - **'Duchess Velorina Argent' - The leader of The Sway, Sir Klein both fears and respects her, as do the other members of the Inner Circle. **'Lord Caspian Norheim' - **'Sir Nicolae Petran' - **'Lady Helena Day' - **'Lady Siobhan Brady' - *'Other members of The Sway' - Rivals Enemies Family Romance Personality Sir Klein is as charming as he is two-faced and underhanded; he'll happily lie to and cheat people if it means furthering the goals of The Sway, and also has no problems employing flattery and other means of getting people to lower their guards and spill information to him; he can just as easily become condescending towards people, however, and will likely question their intelligence in an effort to get them to try and prove him wrong. Due to his charming nature and ability to coax information out of others, one of his primary jobs is to gather intel and rumors from all around Neopia. This technically makes him the head of the 'Eyes of The Sway', a sub-group of the cult tasked with gathering information for the higher-ups; the Eyes report to him, and he in turn reports to Duchess Argent. Despite his seemingly amiable and well-mannered nature, he can be quite pushy and even ruthless if he feels like he's not getting the information he wants. If accomplishing his goal means dragging his victim all the way back to his home, or even to Duchess Argent for some 'interrogation', then so be it. Ironically, despite being such a dishonest person himself, Sir Klein hates being lied to; then again, his job is to gather information for Duchess Argent, and giving her false information could be costly to him... Positive Traits *Amiable *Intelligent Neutral Traits *Stubborn *Impatient Negative Traits *Dishonest *Ruthless Quotes Gallery Category:Npcs Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Purple Paw NPCs Category:Males Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Blumaroo Category:Lawful Evil